Being A Criminal Is Hard Work
by The Flame Elf
Summary: Rated: M just in case Eliza Bixley or the 'Crimson Soldier' is well known around Amestris as a criminal.Under her crazy personality is a girl who has been through sorrow.She makes a deal to join the military under surveillance to get a man who ruined her life.However she starts to make friendships that make her question her ultimate goal of murdering the man who ruined her life.
1. Introduction

**Hey here is my FMA fanfiction however the story line will be mixed but mostly from the manga. Enjoy!!! And please leave reviews?** **I do not own FMA at all sadly, however I do own my crazy oc!** **Sorry if any characters are a little** **ooc**

 **Introduction** **: Welcome To My Mind!**

It's been a while since anyone has properly held a conversation with me, I can understand that though, I am what some would call odd? No that wasn't the word crazy? No...Oh! That's right psychotic! Haha yeah right I'm just being myself, don't judge.

I am different but belong in NO mental asylum.

My name is Eliza Bixley! And it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, well that's MY name, the name others call me by is 'The Crimson Soldier' don't ask why, how am I supposed to know?

Anyway I am nearly 16 finally! And lately I have become quite well known among my peers from my paid work, in other words you can call it 'taking out the trash for others' YES I've always wanted to say that *ticks it off bucket list* where was I?

Urmm oh fun fact I've never killed surprised? I know I am! Well...I have severly injured them but as long as it puts food on my table it's ok. Also Deep down I don't think I could kill someone I only have to kill one man but that's a secret until after...

My past and reason I'm a little crazy is *wink wink* you guessed it reader another secret and a sad, loooong tale no-one can be bothered with. Maybe later on in my story?

I won't tell you if I'm what Amestrians call an 'alchemist', seriously can't you tell I'm already awesome enough already ha!

Right let's start this story Noa!

Me: Yeah sure...wait...what? HUH!? Eliza Bixley what do you think you are doing writing your own chapter in MY story, what do you think author means?!

Eliza: Ha oh right sorrrrrryyyyy *puppy dog eyes*

Me: Hey you just laughed...ahhh those eyes. Let's just get on with this. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter One: Work (04-14 12:11:51)

Chapter one: Work

3rd POV

As the night light of the moon shone and reflected from home windows, lighting up the night sky along with all the twinkling, glistening stars, everything was quiet only some people roamed the streets, mostly drunks stumbling around with their friends who've had a little too much to drink on their night out. And the odd couple going home from a date, there was even a few on their way home from work late.

Meanwhile on top of a tall rooftop stood a girl, her brown long hair flowed in the breeze whilst her unusual blood red eyes scanned the streets like a hawk looking for prey. She stood at 5ft 2 only small but she's the type of person no-one wants to mess with she's Eliza Bixley the 'crimson Soldier' feared by many who have enemies considering she is an assassin, who has a strict rule of no killing unless it's absolutely necessary.

As her black cape rustled in the wind you could see her twin blades in a holder on her back and 2 pistols on each thigh as well as the many other weapons she probably will have hidden. As the wind picked up her cape her right arm could be fully seen with the complex alchemy circle, and tattoos that match those around her face, that was currently hidden behind a mask. All her scars were hidden as well one long one was on her neck and the rest on her arms and stomach and back.

Eliza's POV

I had finally gotten a job from a gang leader who wanted me to get rid of his competition, and so here I am once again being awesome as my cape sways in the wind and the moon silhouettes me haha! Right now I'm looking for a guy who should be walking around East city, some chubby, bald dude who's been causing problems so it's time for me to teach him a lesson so he never returns to these parts.

As I set my sights on a small rundown bar a few streets away I spot my target slamming the door open and walking into the alley behind, right time for me to shine I think as I unsheath my two trusted silver swords I call them

'Malice' and 'punisher'

I know right? Pure awesomeness!

Then made my way across a few rooftops jumping between each one quietly as possible.

Finally I made it to the street he used and hopped down landing onto one knee with a clang.

3rd POV

As Eliza landed on the cold cement below the sound of her swords trailing along the wall got the man's attention, his name was Zander Ellington a leader of a small gang that have been causing trouble for Eliza's current boss. As he clumsily turned around surprised, however in his partially drunk state Zander stumbled into the wall of the alley having to lean on the damp, rocky wall for support.

"Zander Ellington is it? No don't answer that, to put it simply I'm here for you" she happily spoke whilst gleefully smiling at the man seemingly innocent, raising her sword to point at him got the man panicked

"W-what? Oh no...D-did he send y-you" he said voice trembling whilst sweat rolled down the side of his head.

Laughing Eliza sprang forward kicking the man in the jaw then jumped back again

"You're crazy!" He screeched falling,

looking up from his new place on the floor in a puddle as he held his jaw whilst staring wide eyed at the girl as she once again walked up to him and replied " oh I know I am".

Eliza's POV

As I once again walked to him and pointed malice at his neck I decided it was time to do what I always did to the victims question them so I can get closer to finding him the man who ruined my whole life...

" Ellington since you are lowly scum, I would like to know do you know a man...A doctor actually who's a secret criminal, but I think is in the military, one of his eyes is clouded grey with a long disgusting scar running down it?"

As he shook his head my anger flared and I lunged froward my foot on his chest keeping him pinned as I plunged punisher into his shoulder and slowly twisted it, as he let out a strained scream between gritted teeth my smile once again spread across my face.

In the distance I heard footsteps

'why do the military show up now, it was just getting good...'

Deciding not to risk it I pulled my cloth, black mask over my mouth again and started my climb up the building.

Random soldier POV

As me and a few other soldiers ran to where the scream was heard, our breath could be seen as we panted slowly snaking into the air higher and higher. Making our way to the scene I was sure I saw someone climbing the building.

"Sir over here!" One of the other called sounding panicked, looking in that direction I saw a man on the floor blood pooling around his shoulder

"We have to report this right away I think this was him the 'Crimson Soldier' once again"

Eliza's POV

'Oh come on! They still think I'm a guy...hmm for fun maybe I should show myself...'

Dragging myself from my thoughts I sheathed my sword walking away from the crime scene

"You did great guys well done!"

Okay so sometimes I talk to my weapons they are my friends and I can only trust them...Don't judge!

A few hours later I had collected my money and was currently in my, well what I call my home, it was in fact an abandoned wharehouse can you blame me? Its a lot safer for me anyway.

Starting my usual routine of getting ready to sleep whilst talking to myself ( What I'm lonely? )

"Maybe I should show myself to the military, it could spice up my day..." I questioned as I hung up my swords, then put down my pistols 'Storm' and 'blaster' get it!? Storm blaster haha I'm so smart, still laughing I took out a hidden blade from my boot and then all of my throwing knives and everything else, there were too many to list.

3rd POV

As the next day awakened and the sound of birds chirped all over as the warm sun brightened peoples day, well everyone's day apart from Colonel Roy Mustang, otherwise known as ' the flame alchemist ' he was stuck at his desk in East command doing paperwork or else he risked his lieutenant Riza Hawkeye shooting him in the head.

As he sat down twirling his pen in his hand the phone rung it's low ringing filling the silent room 'finally' he thought 'please let me get out of this paperwork'

"Hello"

"Yes this is him speaking"

"Oh why are you ringing, and no I don't want to hear about your wife" he replied whilst grimacing, every one else could now tell who it was, Maes Hughes, a kind man but a man who was obsessed with his wife so much so Mustang sometimes thought it was unhealthy the amount he would gush over her.

The phone call was about Zander Ellington's attack, it turned out that he won't speak because he's too afraid of The crimson soldier and that he ( actually a she they don't know ) can still get to him in prison. The military are still keeping him though due to his crime work and more questions.

" Everything alright sir?" Hawkeye asked,

" Yes, but inform everyone that we should keep vigilant the crimson soldier has struck again, we should leave now anyway the Elric brothers train should be here soon. Along with Bald the man who hijacked the train"

Roy, Riza and the second lieutenant Jean Havoc arrived at the train station to meet The fullmetal alchemist otherwise known as Edward Elric who travels with his younger brother Alphonse.

 **Hope you enjoyed?**


	3. Chapter two: The Station incident

Chapter two: The Station Incident

3rd person POV

As Eliza walked the streets her black cape covered all the tattoos and weapons she held just in case, right now she had no jobs to do and had decided to see what was actually going on around Easy city because she could really do with some more excitement in her life,

"'Boy am I bored, What about you guys?" She thought and gestured to her hidden pistols that glistened a small amount because all her cape couldn't cover them fully.

Eliza's POV

Right after talking to my precious cargo the stupid voice in my head decided to talk to me...Okay that makes me sound even more crazy, I'm not...Probably anyway just odd ha ha.

'Oh oh! Eliza we should all totally go and get another piece of that bread from the bakery'

Oh my mouth started to water just by the thought of how the creamy butter melted on the golden bread...

"Wait no shut it your distracting me!"

I angrily said lightly hitting my head earning odd glances from passerby's

"Great attention just what I need" I mumbled I forgot how easy it was to remember others can't hear the voice.

Deciding at that moment I should name it since all my other weapons had, it is part of the family, quickly walking into an alley I tapped my head like knocking on a door, to wait for a reply from the voice I've been hearing ever since those horrid times.

"Yeeees my dear Eliza how may I help you?"

" Right you need I name, and I've decided to snoop out some information from different areas, I think my best plan will be to stay around military and listen out for information on the doctor"

"Why of course, I'll be sure to listen out and tell you, and good plan. OH! You should definitely ask an officer for a cool name!"

Silently laughing I nodded and walked back out of the alley and into the busy, cramped streets straight away I felt claustrophobic, hating small places full of people. However the big train station across the street caught my attention military personnel were rushing inside, narrowing my eyes and grinning wildly I pulled up my cape hood and my mask and began to make my way there.

3rd POV

As the paved floor of the station shone and the smell of coal and steam filled the air from the trains, up in the grey beams high above the tracks was Eliza being her usual curious self and getting the idea of what was going on

"Oooh train hijacking, I bet it wasn't as clever as the one we pulled off that time huh guys" she asked no-one in particular whilst narrowing her ruby eyes at a group who seemed to be in charge, since other soldiers were saluting him, the man had dark, messy hair and the blue military uniform he was with a woman with blonde hair and a gun holster along with another man with darker blonde hair yet he had a cigarette in his mouth. They both seemed to be talking to a small boy in a red long cape, black clothes and he had bright blonde hair and golden eyes along with a tall suit of armour.

Meanwhile down on the station platform Mustang was talking to Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist

"Hello fullmetal"

"Oh it's the Colonel, hello" Ed said through grit teeth

"Why does that face look so unhappy?" Mustang questioned looking annoyed

They began to talk about how Ed hadn't restored himself yet, this confused Eliza who was intently listening ' what does he mean restored? ' she asked herself.

Suddenly a man who had previously been tied up on the ground had stood up to face the group, his dark eyepatch covering one eye whilst one arm was missing some automail

Growling he announced

"You!" And got ready to lunged forward.

Eliza's POV

As the ugly man stood up and made his pointless declaration, I looked intently "Wow! Can you believe this, we get a front row seat to a dude who's about to fight the military"

Then mumbling I mentioned how even I wouldn't try and fight with all those soldiers there what idiot is this guy ha can't wait.

The man who I heard name was Mustang stopped the woman he was with from shooting and got...Gloves? Okay now I'm completely confused as my mind wondered a massive explosion erupted below its bright reds and yellows temporarily blinded me whilst I stumbled backwards over the rusted edge of the beam, grunting I reached forward blindly and my gloved hands grabbed onto it leaving me dangling. My eyes adjusted and I saw my arms holding me up by the fingertips 'few that was Lucky' I thought. 'Uh oh' the voice in my head spoke as I realised my black cotton gloves had been cut leaving a stinging gash in my hand, I really hope this blood doesn't fall down there...

Looking down I could see them retying the man back up and getting ready to take him away and just trust my luck they were all standing right underneath me.

"Hey who's that guy?!" Someone below shouted sounding a little panicked, oh yeah that's probably because I'm dangling from the ceiling of a TRAIN STATION! And they still think I'm boy?!

3rd POV

As a man screamed a question all soldiers looked up to see a figure dressed in black dangling high up from one of the old, grey support beams. Surprised everyone gasped not knowing who it was or if they would fall.

Ed stared with his golden eyes wide open along with everyone else

"What do we do?" A strained voice asked, it was Alphonse, or Al, Ed's younger brother who was in the armour, Mustang got his poker face back up and decided to take control of the situation barking orders around sending people into a frenzy of movement.

Suddenly a deep chuckle sounded gaining everyone's attention it was Bald the man with the eyepatch who had hijacked the train

"Well well well- look who it is" he announced grinning smugly a look of recognition in his eyes as he looked at the struggling figure

This gained Mustang and Ed's attention making them wonder if it was one of the man's accomplices, but how did he get all the way up there?

Back the Eliza's POV

'Hahha looks like your covers blown, it's your chance to ask them to think of a name for me!'

Groaning in annoyance I tried once again to pull myself up but it was impossible I had only just managed to grab onto the ledge but its in a place where I can't pull myself upwards gotta thank the flame guy for that one.

"Well well well- Look who it is" a chuckling voice grabbed my attention it was the ugly man with the eyepatch who was bound with rope...How does he know my name? Oh oh just great he was one of my old employers from a long time ago two years ago i think. Bob? No...Oh yeah Bald. Deciding my cover was as good as blown I shot back

"Oh great how are you Baldy boy? What kind of name is Baldy anyway? Haha, haven't seen you in years I see the stress has been giving ya wrinkles"

3rd POV

Everyone jumped at the feminine voice that retorted to Baldy not expecting it. As the man growled in annoyance a menacing smirk found its way onto his face causing a chill to run down Eliza's spine.

" Soldiers, meet the crimson soldier!"

Gasps sounded all around 'that girl was the one causing all the problems, injuring everyone!?' they all thought.

Mustang spoke loudly " Everyone stand back we need her to come down wait until then to apprehend her" pulling his gloves on everyone took a step backwards and Ed glared up he had heard of the crimson soldier, she had been a sort of assassin hurting others for money, the thought disgusted him.

Bald spoke up " How's the search going found your doctor yet?"

The seemingly harmless, confusing question made Eliza's blood boil

'How dare he mock my mission!' she thought.

Back with Eliza

I've never been this angry not in a while anyway. At that moment I could have really not cared at all if I was going to be caught I just need to teach him a lesson.

I loosened my grip and allowed myself to drop from the great height, it was okay for me though considering both my legs are automail ( surprise! )

As I landed the sound of metal clanged against the floor causing a few curious glances to stare at my legs trying to figure out what the noise was. Walking forward from the corner of my eyes , that were mostly covered by my hood, I saw Mustang put a hand out telling his men and Hawkeye to wait.

" Hello to you to Baldy! " I cheerfully shot at him, seeing him shiver in slight regret at his decision I proceeded

" I really hope you remember my little friends who would you like to meet first? Malice? Punisher? Storm? Or Blaster?- why do you shake your head they really want to see you again"

Chuckling I stood forward more unsheathing Malice and Punisher, Right I've an audience so... I skillfully twirled my swords around in my hands as malice touched Bald's neck I heard a shout from behind it sounded like that Mustang man

" I wouldn't do that if I were you crimson, I suggest you come with us if you would like to stay alive"

I twirled around making that Hawkeye woman jump and grab her gun to aim whilst the short boy looked like he was about to clap? What's with that. Mustang looked ready to snap his fingers whilst all other soldiers grabbed for guns.

Putting on my best glare I stood in a battle ready stance, then burst out laughing

"Hahahahaha!" I mean how can I not they think they can beat me? Ha yeah right they know nothing about me! I'll humour them the doctor was in the military anyway it could be my chance to infiltrate.

"Wow do we love your surprised faces you should see them, anyone have a mirror oh I know one second"

Sheathing my swords I silently took out one of my polished throwing knives and threw it with all my force.

The blond man with the cigarette stood wide eyed and still like a statue as he looked at his reflection in the knife that was embedded into the wall right beside his head, it had so much force behind it some of the wall began to crack.

I walked towards them all and saw them tense, surprisingly I put up my hands and suddenly everyone sprung into action to detain me. As I took off my hood and mask to show off my awesome face! Leaving my tattoos and scar revealed.

Author Note Time!!!In the next update they will all meet Eliza and what will become of her hint hint* she makes a deal, Please review to say what you think and if I should keep going!


End file.
